


A Clarifloors Song Book

by RewaAllana



Series: Mithridates - A History of a Micronation [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: Song Book - a Collection of songs recorded by Clarifloors High School
Series: Mithridates - A History of a Micronation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500803





	1. Intro by Homolka

**A Clarifloors Songbook**

_In it’s rich history, Clarifloors has had many songs written for it’s professors and students to celebrate their work, play and achievements._

_Read these songs written for a school that has played a part on many, many loves._

_This book will also contain songs and music the great community of Mithridates has sung down to generations and generations._

_Intro by Roald Homolka_

_J.M - Homolka is promoting this book? Jesus. This will be a treat._

_That was a joke._

_E.V - Please just help me with the notes Joan._


	2. Let's Go to Clarifloors!

**_Let’s Go to Clariflloors!_ **

Chorus

We will go! We will go!

To Clarifloors!

To learn! We will go!

We will go, to school – Clarifloors!

Verse 1

Clarifloors! School of my heart

Generation after Generation, we will go!

“Our faith in ourselves, we will grow and grow

And thank Mithridates for this gift!”

Verse 2

Clarifloors, school of my heart.

It is the place, making miracles and moulding us to be wise

We’ll one day leave and look back

And thank Obair for what he gave –

Outro

In our search of a dream, we will go

Anytime we will go!

_J.m - So this is the school "anthem". Why isn't there any history written here?_

_E.V - It's just a song book. A collection._

_J.M - Then how are you expected to know how they came up with.... this?_

_E.V - ......._


	3. Let's Study!

_Let’s Study!_

Chorus

Let’s Study! Study! Study! Study!

For exams and our future!

Verse 1

Time flows without a break.

Every moment – do not regret.

To not read a book, it will make you weak.

So take to reading now!

Verse 2

Knowledge gave our founder the brains you see.

To fight injustice and find his way.

To a land and give op – tune – ee

To those who work hard and now you see –

Bridge

Our land. Our land is a wonderland, can’t you see?

With water, castles and love – shared with whoever you please?

Our land was built by brains, as well as working hands.

Let’s study hard, and build upon our dreams!

Outro

Let’s study! Yes! Let’s study! Yes!

And build. On. To. Our. Dreams!

One Great Family

Our school it is full of history

Students come back to relive their memories.

And soon we find that despite our size,

Our school spirit is such a prize!

My dream was nursed here, my life was changed for better

My family was here, the ones I won’t forget

Though my hair, it will turn grey.

I’ll live with these memories till I go!

_J.M - Why do they force the little kids to sing this?_

_E.V - This fucking song....._

_J.M - Not good memories?_

_E.V - No._


	4. Headmaster Wayten

_H_ ead _master Wayten_

Written by Emilo Pepper

Emilo Pepper was an Obair student during the Selby era. He is best known for being a member of the student resistance group “The Doves” with notable members Sir Alaric Septa and Disbar and Rewa Alana. After Selby’s reign, he continued his studies and now works at the “Mithridates Film Cottage” as a film maker and he is also an honourable member of “Mithridates History Restoration Campaign”.

Pepper originally wrote this song during the first and final year of the Selby reign when party member and close friend of Selby’s - Declan Wayten – took over as Headmaster. Wayten’s behaviour towards female students was ignored by Selby’s council and this was Pepper’s – and in a way, the student’s response. After the fall of Selby, Wayten was found guilty of harassment, attempted abduction and the manslaughter of Rewa Alana and for the murder of Disbar Alana and three learning disabled students and sentenced to be hanged. This updated version of the song was sung to him on the gallows by Pepper and the last members of “The Doves” as a mocking tribute before the stool was taken away.

In an interview about “The Doves”, Pepper recalled; “Wayten targeted the girls for a taste of the cane at Clarifloors. Despite C.P being very common at that time, there were rules that he ignored simply for the pleasure of seeing a young girl’s naked rear. It was clear he was aroused after each beating and soon, teachers had to find ways to protect their students. After Disbar and Rewa’s deaths, myself and fellow Doves were eager to see justice served for our friends, the students who had been cruelly killed as well as the girls who were targeted and now in therapy. I do not agree with capital punishment, but I eagerly performed to the man on his judgement day.”

Fellow Dove member Jun Song had this to say: “Emilo was one of Disbar and Rewa’s closest friends despite being in separate houses. We had planned to save Disbar from the gallows and after that failed attempt, Emilo and I ended up holding an injured Rewa before she died in our arms. Their deaths almost destroyed him and our victory over the Selby council could not be celebrated. After Wayten was sentenced, we mocked him as he was led to the gallows by singing a version of the very song he was mocked with. The man who had assaulted me many times over “laziness, rolling eyes, ect” now trembled before the rope and squealed he was not ready. He seemed to forget his fear as he heard us and some of the crowd sing this stupid but affective song and the last I saw of his face was when the hood was pulled over. He was not given a swift death like Disbar before him. It was a great day and seeing his legs kick in vain as mine and many girls had when he held us over his knees or desk was the ultimate sweet revenge.”

“Of course, we look back and realise we behaved like animals” Pepper then added; “But honestly, the Selbians were merciless to those they considered “weak”. With Selby dead, he was the second figure that the community saw as a symbol of the party that had brought such pain and our song was a way to heal as well. Before, I wrote the song as a cruel joke and then, it was suddenly the Doves unofficial rebel song and now it’s known as the song the people of Mithridates sang to a tyrant as he was swinging from the gallows.”

“I don’t regret how we behaved” Song answered to the question of; “Do you regret how you behaved at the execution”; “He and the Selbians acted like predators – both in how they treated young girls but worse, how they abducted and murdered the vulnerable. Even though I was an Outsider then, I was very proud of the Island and wanted to help it’s community get past this horrific moment in its history. As for Disbar and Rewa, their status as hero’s of Mithridates is well awarded. I only wish we could have saved them.”

Intro

Wayton, Wayton, our Headmaster

Our honourable Headmaster is here!

Verse 1

When a boy, he was so slow

The school cat proved more than smart.

Birthday party, he had no friends

He did not care to make amends

Chorus:

Oh, Headmaster Wayton, he’s no “sir” you see,

Took his wife’s money and made her bend the knee.

All the girl’s, he kissed or slapped each cheek

And with his cane made boys legs go weak.

Verse 2

On Christmas morning, he brought small gifts

To every girl and lady except his wife.

All good will was undone

When he slapped her ‘front of everyone.

Verse 3

Since he took the reigns of our school

Our foods become real bad.

Teacher’s scared and they sleep in lessons

The rare “thanks” is a real blessing

Verse 4

At this point, we would rather be

At Devon Davis because you see,

The girls get caned more than the boys here

And not on their hands but their rears.

Verse 5

And now this Selbian murderer

Has a rope ‘round his hands and neck

Those hands won’t touch our girls again

And his legacy, it’s already a wreak

Bridge

For Marlo, Cathy, Riana, Dibar and Rewa!

Push the stool! Let him swing!

Look at those legs! Nowhere to run!

Feeling this helpless isn’t so fun – is it “sir”?

Verse 6

And now my friends, to you my girls,

Here’s the man you feared and now.

Our friends avenged, things now as they were.

Yet we’re no longer the same.

Outro

For the Alana’s sake, let’s try and carry on.

_E.V - The person who edited where the songs should go should also be hung._

_J.M - Kind of morbid...._

_E.V - He deserved it._

_J.M - ....._


	5. Nursery Rhymes pt1

_J.m - so a collection of nursary rhymes after a morbid -_

_E.V - Please shut up._

_The Goose and the Common (1700’s)_

_(Became a favorite to this day among Mithridates children)_

They hang the man and flog the woman

Who steals the goose from off the common

Yet let the greater villain loose

That steals the common from the goose.

The law demands that we alone

When we take things we do not own

But leaves the lords and ladies fine

Who take things that are yours and mine.

_Aiken Drum (1715)_

_There was a man lived in the moon, lived in the moon, lived in the moon,  
There was a man lived in the moon,  
And his name was Aiken Drum.  
  
Chorus  
And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle,  
And he played upon a ladle,  
and his name was Aiken Drum.  
  
And his hat was made of good cream cheese, of good cream cheese, of good cream cheese,  
And his hat was made of good cream cheese,  
And his name was Aiken Drum.  
  
And his coat was made of good roast beef, of good roast beef, of good roast beef,  
And his coat was made of good roast beef,  
And his name was Aiken Drum.  
  
And his buttons made of penny loaves, of penny loaves, of penny loaves,  
And his buttons made of penny loaves,  
And his name was Aiken Drum.  
  
And his waistcoat was made of crust pies, of crust pies, of crust pies,  
And his waistcoat was made of crust pies,  
And his name was Aiken Drum.  
  
And his breeches made of haggis bags, of haggis bags, of haggis bags,  
And his breeches made of haggis bags,  
And his name was Aiken Drum._

_JM - Actually, that last one is a Scottish song supposed to be about the Battle of Sheriffmuir._

_E.V - And?_

_J.M - Jacobite's? They don't teach that?_

_E.V - Jesus Joan, not everyone is as smart as you._


End file.
